Love and Trust have Consequences
by Clover64
Summary: Atton opened up to the exile on Nar Shaddaa...can she open up to him? Is she willing to give up the life of a Jedi for him? More problems and conflicts ahead for the two...can Atton tell her how he really feels? Can she accept the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

She had lost a mentor, a teacher, and a friend. Kreia had always been a bit rough on the edges, but she still had taught and guided her along when she needed it. As much as she hated to admit it...she missed her. It hadn't been a big surprise when she had turned out to be a Sith...yet it still had shocked her. In a lot of ways, she hated her for the way she had used and manipulated the crew and herself. The worst part was...she and Kreia...were the same. The thought of her being as bad as that "witch", as Atton would say, was mind-bogling...to say the least.

She was just as bad, though. She had sent sodiers to their deaths, and followed Revan into war. It was too late when she realized her mistake...maybe that was the reason she had been so willing to follow the path of a jedi once more. To make up for the past. When she had found out about her "unusual" talent from the members of the council, she began to doubt herself. She had been using the Force the whole time to manipulate others into doing what she wanted. She couldn't help thinking that was the reason for her friends, allies, whatever they truly were, to help her and stick with her no matter what. Suddenly she felt a great disturbance in the Force. It was almost overpowering.

"Hey, Skye." Mira strode in dressed in her Ballistic jacket, as always. Skye couldn't remember a time when she didn't have it.

"Hello, Mira. I heard you had a run-in with Hanharr. You OK?" Skye said trying to avoid the subject of Kreia.

"Yeah, I guess there's just one less murderous walking carpet around now." She tried putting on a fake smile.

"Mira...I know you didn't want to kill him. It had to be done...it wasn't your fault. I guess it just was the will..."

"-of the Force, I know. Y'know the whole Jedi thing...I'm thankful that your teaching me and all...don't get me wrong. It's just..." Mira began.

"Not for you? I thought the same once...after the Mandalorian wars. Mira, I need you right now. You learn quickly and we need more Jedi in the Galaxy..." Skye finished.

"Yeah, but you have Bao-dur, Visas, and Atton...I just thought I could give you a kinda break from teaching me." Mira said.

"Don't even get me started with them. Bao-dur is always tinkering with the ship and never wants to tear away from his work, Visas is always calling me 'Master' and she already is a fine Jedi, and Atton-" Mira gave Skye her a look," Atton keeps looking at me weird."

"And you don't like it?" Mira grinned sardonicaly.

Skye blushed," It...um, it makes me...uncomfortable.

"Sure it does..." Mira started to chuckle," I remember watching him as he watched you meditate with Disciple. I'm surprised he didn't turn green. Admit it, you got the hots for him."

"I don't have the 'hots', as you so simply call it, for Atton. We're just friends..." Skye tried to sound convincing but it was hard to convince herself." Besides, even if we did like each other, not that I'm implying that we do...Jedi are forbidden to love."

"You don't sound very convinced. If that is true...why do I always catch you two staring at each other when the other is never looking?" Mira chuckled again at how Skye's face turned beet red.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about. I should get back to what I was doing..." She turned to leave.

"Oh, what _were_ you doing?" Mira couldn't resist the chance to tease a Jedi.

"I was, um..."she looked around the room," fixing...fixing, um... my armor."

"Yeah sure. That's why it's sitting in your room in the footlocker collecting dust, right?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Leave me alone." Skye skulked off still blushing immensly.

"Jedi..." Mira laughed.

In her hasty exit she headed off towards the one place that she _didn't_ need to be at the moment. Without thinking she had headed towards the Main hold. The place where Atton just happened to be playing Pazzak with T3-M4.

"What do you mean 'I win' ? You cheated! You lying cheating walking tin can! Y'know if it wasn't for..." Skye walked past him trying really, _really_ hard not to look at him. As she walked past he leaned back in his chair and made her stumble.

"What was that for?" She demanded.

"What was what for?" Atton put on his best innocent look.

"Don't play dumb with me." Oh no, she looked at him. _He didn't look to bad when he cleans up a bit...no, no. I'm not even gonna go there._

"I'm not playing anything with you. But I wouldn't mind if you played a Pazzak game with me. I'm sick of playing against this rusty cargo cylinder." T3 beeped a complaint before wheeling off.

"He says that you claim he was cheating." She said with her hands to her hips.

"Who, me? Never..." He smiled roguishly." C'mon. One game ain't gonna kill you."

"Shouldn't you be training?" She averted the question.

"Depends..." He waited for her to take the bait.

She sighed," On what?"

Hook, line, and sinker. " On if you are going to train."

" Atton, drop it. I'm not in the mood." The fish just got away.

"Even after the old witch is gone...she still causes me grief." He mumbled to himself. " You should at least get some shut eye, you look like hell."

Skye ignored the comment and headed to the port quarters. It was a lot quieter in there since Kreia had gone. Why couldn't she stop this consistent babbling about Kreia. She was gone! End of story! Yet she still couldn't stop worrying about it. Had she saved her in the end? Did Kreia finally realize that she had been wrong... had she returned to the light?

_Ahhhh...the dark and the light. The two constantly wage a war, yet neither side ever whens? Most curious._

Skye jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. It wasn't possible...it couldn't be. She turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Kreia? Is that you? What am I thinking? Of course not, she's..." Skye said.

_Dead? A curious thing death is... you can die but your mind lives on. Strange...is it not._

" This isn't happening. I'm not talking to a dead Sith Lord." Skye said to herself.

_Was I wrong, Skye? Was it wrong to do the right thing while doing the right thing was doing the wrong thing? What if doing the wrong thing was actually doing the right? What then? Not everything is black and white, is it? What about the grey?_

"Atton was right...I need some sleep." Skye crawled into bed and rolled over, trying to silence the talking.

_Atton..ahh yes the fool._

" He isn't a fool." Skye snapped.

_Really now? This couldn't be? You have feelings for that ignorant bantha? Forgotten already what I have said?_

"You're not real."

_That may be the case...but than why is Visas staring at me like she has seen a ghost?_

" Visas! You can see her too?" Visas nodded." Good, that means I'm not losing it."

"K-Kreia? Master, what is she doing here? I can sense a disturbance in the Force, yet I feel no life emmanating from her. It is as if she isn't here at all." Visas said still dumbstruck.

_What you feel are the small osscilations of energy that I displace. Is that a satisfying enough answer?_

"Kreia, what are you doing here?" Skye questioned.

_Trying to change the subject, are we? Did you not learn anything from me?_

"All I learned from you was betrayal." Skye slid slowly away from the figure and towards her lightsaber that sat on the shelf behind Kreia...or what she thought was Kreia.

_Than I did my job...that's good. Knowing betrayal should have opened your eyes to the truth. No one...not I, not yourself, and surely not Atton, can or should be trusted. _

Skye was almost to a close enough spot to reach it...almost...almost..." How could you have lived like that? Not being able to trust anyone is a weakness. It means you have no allies, no friends."

_Hmmm...you fear me? Did you really think that I wouldn't notice you creaping towards your lightsaber? You are more a fool than I thought._

Skye reached out her hand and the lightsaber flew to her open palm. The snap and hiss of the lightsaber filled the room. She held it in front of her before easing her way towards Visas. " You have done enough damage here. Leave us..."

_Damage! You think I did damage? Oh no, you're mistaken...I wasn't the one doing the damage. You were..._

Skye swung her lightsaber in a swift ark towards Kreia's figure. She disappeared before she could land a blow. She fell to the floor as she missed her target. Even through death, Kreia would continue to haunt her. Visas rushed over to her side and helped her up.

"Master, what was she talking about?" She asked calmly.

"I...don't know? I must meditate on this...as should you. Leave me here for now, please." Skye breathed. Nothing like seeing your old Sith teacher to get the juices pumping.

"As you wish." Visas headed back to her quarters.

Skye assumed the meditation position in the middle of the room. With her eyes closed, she tried to focus and calm herself through the Force. It couldn't have been true...what she had said. She hadn't been the one who was causing all the trouble, was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Haven't updated in awhile...sorry bout that! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own star wars...or Atton Rand(sadly).**

**Chapter 2**

Atton tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. After all the jedi he murdered, and he gets a conscience now. Over a small thing, too.

_I'd hardly consider loving the last jedi a small thing. You always were a fool..._

Atton bolted upright in his bed and hit the top of his bunk. He groaned and leapt out of his bed, now fully awake, and lightsaber drawn. He was not seeing what he thought he was. It couldn't be...

"You always were a manipulative witch..." He shot back.

_Stay away from her... I will not allow you to ruin her future._

"I have no clue what you're talking about, but ruin is hardly the word that you should use, considering everything you did to her...us." He quickly corrected.

_You've been warned...I will not take kindly to impudence and disobedience._

"You're not real...and hardly in a position to threaten me..." Atton started to choke. It was as if an invisible hand reached up and was crushing his neck...he knelt to the floor and sputtered as he was released from the death grip. He gingerly rubbed his neck.

_As I said... I will not be so merciful next time._

" If Kreia wasn't already dead I'd..." Visas suddenly rounded the corner and smacked into Atton. She bowed in apology and continued on...in a very hasty walk. " What's with her? Wait, I know...more jedi around, more problems."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Skye struggled to wake up. She opened her eyes, everything looked blurry for a few moments. Awkward silence filled the room. Her hand brushed against hard, cold metal. She jumped up. T3-M4 stared up at her, making little whistling noises. It took her a minute to understand what the droid was telling her.

"Atton wants to see me? Why?" The droid whistled some more followed by a couple of beeps." OK, tell him I'll be right there."

The droid wheeled off in search of Atton. Skye strapped her lightsaber to her belt, and walked down the hallway towards the cockpit. As she walked she was suddenly thrown to the side of the ship into some sharp piece of shrapnel. She groaned in pain as she held her side, continuing to the cockpit. Atton rushed to her side as she limped in. She waved him away.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Worry creased his face.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Beeping erupted from the targeting screen.

"Incoming fighters! Someone get on those turets!" Skye started towards the turrets. Atton grabbed her gently." Oh no, I don't think so. You get back to bed, no more playing hero today." Skye stubbornly stood where she was." Fine, but don't tell me I didn't warn you. You wanna help? Than strap yourself down, we're going into evasive manuevers."

"Why! Who's firing on us!" Atton was already turning the ship a 180 degree turn. She almost lost her balance again." I thought we were going to Onderon! Aren't we suppose to be there by now? I swear, Atton, if you diverted course to Nar Shaadaa, so help me I'm gonna..." Skye was now yelling over the firing of the turrets.

"Skye, I'm a little busy right now! You could stop jumping to unreasonable conclusions! We were going to Onderon..." He paused as again turned the ship and put it into a dive," It's not there."

Skye looked astonished." What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not there! All that's left of Onderon and it's moons is space debris! I'm surprised that you didn't feel anything since on a count that you're a jedi and all. Skye, I really think you should sit down..."

"You just told me that our planet count just went to 3 or 4, and now you're telling me to sit down! I'm not going to sit..." A large jolt struck the ship and sent Skye flying into Atton's lap.

"I meant in your own seat, but this works too." She nearly leapt off of him." Relax, I've got everything under control..." The emergency alert went on.

Skye gave him a look." You were saying?"

The ship shuddered before going into hyperspace. Atton breathed a sigh of relief. " See? I've gotten out of trouble countless times, I told you that already. We were ambushed by a Sith Battle fleet."

" Probably caught Onderon and Dxun by surprise, too." Skye sunk into the co-pilot's seat.

"Now let's take a look at that cut..." Skye backed away from Atton.

"Atton, I'm fine...I'll just go have Mical take a look at it. Don't worry about me, just set a course for..." Skye thought a moment," Nar Shaadaa. It's a good place to hide for now. The Sith will probably be following us so... leading them to Coruscant isn't a very good idea... I'm gonna go find Mical now..." Atton seemed to sink into his seat a little.

" Mical gets all the fun..." he grumbled to himself.

"Pardon?" Skye turned around.

"Nothing...um, nothing, it was nothing. I said Mical is in his quarters." Atton studdered.

"Oh," Skye headed to the starboard quarters. _I could of swore he said... nevermind, it was probably just my imagination._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Onderon was nothing more than bits and pieces of floating debris. The once beautiful planet was now gone...blown to bits. Not to mention Queen Talia and all the other innocent people and creatures that had been busily minding their own business when out of nowhere a Sith battle fleet appeared and crushed the life of everyone of them. The worst part was that...once again...it was her fault. The Sith had probably been following their ship and decided to kill two birds with one stone. Since Onderon was part of the Republic, why not blow it up and then blow them up. Too bad they miscalculated...only Onderon was the one to pay the price.

"Well, that should do it. You suffered a pretty bad cut...you should be up and better by the morning, so I wouldn't worry about it. You should get some rest." Mical looked expectantly at her as she sat there for a moment trying to collect her thoughts.

"Oh...oh yeah, you're right. Thanks, by the way. I guess I'll head to bed than..." Skye headed off to her room, but was stopped midway by Mira's voice.

"So what did you do to him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Like you didn't notice Atton moping around..."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"Don't give me that. Whenever he mopes around like that it has to do with you so...what happened?" Skye gave up trying to get some sleep.

"Nothing happened."

"You're lying."

"The only thing that I can think of to make him upset is that I didn't except his help when I cut myself on some damn piece of metal on the ship."

"I knew it! Then what happened..."

"He offered to look at it and I said I'd just have Mical wrap it up."

"No wonder he's mad..."

" I don't get it..."

" It's obvious... he's mad because you turned to the disciple instead of him. He offered, and you turned him down, and went straight to Mical instead. Real nice going, Skye." She said sarcastically.

" So what do you want me to do?"

"Hey, leave me out of it. This is between you and Atton..." and with that concluding statement Mira left.

"Just great..." Skye mumbled as she left the room. Jedi weren't suppose to get involved...yet she had become attached to the crew...Atton. Her path had suddenly become harder to walk. The path of a jedi was difficult, she knew.

**A/N: if you like this story...please review it and tell me! If you have any constructive critism or suggestions for me...review! All reviews are welcome! More Atton and exile fluff to come, I promise! The more reviews...the quickerI update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry that it took me so long to update! It just seemed that nobody liked the story so i kinda just left it alone...well here is chapter 3...ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 3**

Sometimes Skye didn't believe the Force was as good a gift as everyone thought it was. Sure she could read people's minds, which did come in handy especially when dealing with Atton, and make things levitate with a movement of her hand, which came in handy when she was too lazy to get up and get something. Then there was the downside to it. You were always at risk to falling to the darkside...which could cost innocent people there lives.

Just like her association with Onderon and Queen Talia. Millions of people had been murdered within seconds because of her. It was almost an anchor presentation of what had happened at Malachor. Was this her destiny? Aiding people just so they could die later due to her help? Maybe the Masters had been right...maybe she should have lost her connection to the Force. Maybe she would have sealed that wound in the Force that caused so many terrible things to happen.

_Now what kind of thinking is that?_

Skye's lightsaber was in her hand and activated before she even turned around. There in front of her was Kreia, her old Sith Master. She continued to hold the hilt of her lightsaber firmly. She wasn't going to underestimate Kreia's power...even in death the old woman would haunt her.

_Well? I know you heard me. Don't let the foolish teachings of the Jedi Council destroy who you are, who you were meant to be._

"Dammit, Kreia! You have no clue what I'm going through! Hell, for all I know you probably are a figment of my imagination!" Skye said angrily.

_Oh, I don't? Hhmmm, now who is underestimating who? There are many things that you don't know about me..._

"Oh yeah? Indulge me." Skye said defiantly.

_Why tell you when I could show you?_

"What the- ernhhhh...stop! Get...out of...my head!" Skye fell to her knees due to the images that flashed through her mind at an alarming rate. It was almost as if she was experiencing all the deaths at Malachor all over again. "Force no! Please...stop." Her voice became softer and softer as the pain started to overwhelm her.

_That was just a taste of the pain that you have wrought._

"Kreia, stop! I can't take...much more." A couple tears rolled silently down her cheek. The old woman's figure started to fade away slowly...

_Perhaps I was wrong...we shall see._

And just as suddenly as the images started, they stopped abruptly. And Skye was once again alone. Alone with the painful memories once again. She struggled to her feet...but she couldn't bring herself to get up. All the images...the carnage of war, death on that kind of scale...was immensely painful to face. Mical burst into the room with a concerned face as he ran over and helped her up to her feet.

"Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Mical said as he looked her over for any sign of a wound.

"I'm..." She couldn't keep lying to herself anymore...she wouldn't keep lying to the crew anymore either. For once in her life she needed the help of others, "terrible. A complete and total mess."

Mical was a bit taken aback by the comment but quickly recovered. He waited patiently for her to continue as he helped her over to the bed.

She sat down and began to tell him. "I can't pretend anymore, Mic. I just can't."

"What do you mean. I'm not sure I understand."

"Do you remember when I told you that I was a wound in the Force? Do you remember what you said?"

Mical thought for a moment. "Yes. I told you that that was untrue and that I see the life of the Force when I look at you. I still see life, not death."

"No, I mean what you said after that. That you hoped that I wouldn't go through what I needed to alone. That you wanted to help me." Skye said softly.

Mical nodded.

"You still want to help me?"

"Of course." He said without hesitation.

"Would you still want to help me...even if I didn't have the Force?"

Mical didn't know how to respond to that question. Of course he would help and protect her but what did she mean if she didn't have the Force?

"Curious as to why I ask? Sorry, but you need to sheild your thoughts better...it's kinda hard not to hear them when your thinking loudly." Skye forced a fake smile. "I'll tell you why I ask. I still believe that I am a wound in the Force...a wound that needs to be sealed."

The blonde jedi began to open his mouth but she began speaking before he could say anything.

"Don't. I know what you're going to say. It is the truth I speak. As long as I'm around...more innocent people will suffer." Skye stood up straight and walked towards the door.

"You don't truly believe that, do you?"

"I don't know what I believe, Mical. I just don't know..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Statement: An interesting tactic, Meatbag. But statistically it would be unwise to spare the children just to use them as slaves." Skye walked by HK who was in a deep conversation with Mandalore about the Mandalorian's tactics in the war. Lucky for Skye, they ignored her as she walked by.

Skye continued to head to the one place where she thought she might have some peace and quiet to herself. The cockpit. But luck, fate or whatever you want to call it was just not on her side.

"Get tired of Blondie back there and decide to come entertain me." Skye clenched her fist tightly together before shoving them in her pockets. It was the only thing she could do to stop herself from beating the living crap out of Atton.

"Shutup, Atton." Her voice cracked as she said it. She sat in the co-pilot's seat...hoping that if Atton couln't see her, he would stop talking.

"Claws out today, huh?" Atton noticed how she didn't respond and so he decide to continue. "Hey, look. It wasn't your fault that Onderon..."

"Are you purposely trying to start a fight or you just an idiot?" She said angrily.

"Something up?" Atton said quietly trying to not tick her off again. It was never a good idea to anger a woman...especially a woman who could kick his butt.

"Drop it, Atton. I'm really not in the mood."

"You sure seem to have no problem talking to Mical about it." Atton snapped.

"Is that what this is about! Will you just get over yourself for one minute! I am _not_ in love with Mical! Get it!" She slumped down into her seat.

"Yeah right."

"You know what, Atton? That's it..." Skye got up from her seat and grabbed Atton by the collar of his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Mical is like a brother to me...that is it. That is all he will ever be to me...a brother. Ok?"

Atton nodded not sure of what else to do.

"You want to know how I think of you?" Before Atton had a chance to answer Skye was kissing him firmly and passionately on the lips. She leaned in deeper and began kissing him more aggresively. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Now their bodies were pressed firnly up against each other.

They broke the kiss and each of them was panting heavily. "Well...that answers my question."

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! Please review! The more reviews the quicker I update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is another great chapter that I loved writing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars. George Lucas(AKA GENIUS!) does.**

**Chapter 4**

Atton leaned in to kiss her again, but she roughly moved away. Atton looked at her with a confused face. Skye looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Her face was deathly pale and she stood rigid staring at the ground. She was looking so intently at the ground that she could almost have seen through it.

"Atton, I...I don't know what came over me...I didn't mean to...I wasn't trying to..." She studdered.

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him. "I have that affect on people..."

Atton tried to kiss her again. She pulled abruptly away...again. He sighed slightly.

"I...we...we can't. I'm a jedi...you're a jedi..." She began.

He slowly came closer to her. "C'mon, Skye. We all know that's not how you really feel about me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away.

"Did we both see just what happened?" He edged closer. "'Cause if you didn't...I'd be happy to show you again."

Skye moved around him. Her back was now to the wall. "It was a mistake. I shouldn't have done that."

"A mistake, huh? We all make mistakes, I guess." He looked at the ground. "And I'm about to make another..."

He grabbed her and kissed her firmly on the lips. This time she didn't pull away. She did quite the opposite. She leaned in deeper. She couldn't get enough of him. He was holding her so gently too. She pulled away from and laid her head on his shoulder. Then she cried. She didn't know why she was crying, all she knew was that she was...and quite vehemently too.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Skye? Are you OK?"

"I...I just don't know anymore." She said between sobs. "Just...hold me, Atton."

For once in his life, Atton Rand was happy to follow orders. He held her as she just continued to cry. He didn't bother to ask what was wrong either. He figured that if he needed to know, she'd tell him. They stood there for a couple minutes before a certain blonde headed jedi interrupted.

He looked at Atton and then to Skye. "What did you _do_?"

"I didn't do anything! It's not my fault, it's not my fault!" He said pointing to himself.

"Yeah right. Then explain why Skye is crying." Mical looked angry. In fact, Atton had never seen Mical look angrier.

"Well, she just...I don't know what's wrong! Hell, she won't even tell me!" Atton became angry too. He let go of Skye and stomped off to somewhere else on the ship. Preferably some place with a lot of alchohol. Mical rushed to Skye's side.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What happened?" Mical asked quickly.

"Nothing...nothing happened. Atton didn't...he didn't hurt me. Quite the opposite. I think I...I hurt him." Mical looked shocked at her last statement.

"Here," He offered her his hand. "Let's get you to the Med Room."

"No...I'm fine." She pushed away his hand. "Really, I am. I just needed a good cry."

She flashed him a smile. He still didn't look convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course." Mical said and then slipped out of the cockpit.

Skye slipped into the co-pilot's chair. She pulled her knees tightly to her chest and sighed loudly. She slammed her fist hard onto the controls angrily.

"I just don't know what to do!" She yelled to herself.

_Of course you know what to do. You just don't want to do it._

Skye jumped.

_Did I startle you? You should be used to this now. That and you should be aware of your surroundings._

"And you should stay dead." She snapped.

_Now, now, now. What do we have here? I asked you a question and yet you refused to answer. Hhmmm...much anger I sense in you._

She sighed in defeat. " I suppose that my mind is elsewhere right now."

_With whom? Atton perhaps?_

"I didn't say that! Stay out of my head!"

_Fine, perhaps the fool will prove more usefull..._

Kreia's figure began to melt away. "Wait! Leave Atton alone!"

_Ah, it is as I thought. Here I thought that you would choose the right path and become as great as Revan. Yet here you are mingling with the likes of him. He is a weakness. One that enemies will exploit...by being around him and by...loving...him, you have made him a very great target._

"No! That isn't what I meant to do...I want to help him!" She said slowly, comprehension slowly dawning on her. Kreia was right. She had indeed put Atton in grave danger.

_There is only one way to help him. You must leave him. Him and all the others. You must follow Revan's path. You must go where she did and not take any whom you love._

"I...don't believe that. I can't." She said as tears slowly ran down her cheek. Leave Atton?

_Believe what you will, I am too tired to argue with you. The choice is ultimately yours. Whether you do the right thing...is up to you. You must hurt Atton...to save him._

Kreia's figure disappeared, leaving Skye alone to mull over her course of action.

"Hurt him...to save him?" She said softly to herself as if tasting the words. "I must do what must be done. I must follow Revan. Please forgive me, Atton."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. No more...no less...

**A/N: Feel free to leave a review if you want to! More reviews equal faster updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! It means the world to me that some people actually like this story! I worked really hard on this chapter and am pleased by the results. I recommend listening to "Across the Stars" music while you read this chapter. It makes it a lot more dramatic.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Star Wars.**

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean gone!" Atton roared angrily.

The younger blonde Jedi recoiled slightly, as to not anger the raging man any more. "I mean she's gone, Atton. She left this morning."

Atton paced the cramped spaces of the cockpit like a caged animal. "Why didn't she say anything!"

"I'm not sure. She was very quiet when she snuck out. I figured that she was just going to get something...maybe a drink or..."

"At 3:00 in the morning! I don't understand...where would she have gone?" Atton sighed loudly. That woman was really starting to tick him off. First she is all over him...then she is ditching him, and finally she has completely left without a word.

"Atton, calm down. You are not helping the matter. In fact, we could be looking for her right now if you weren't making a huge mess of things." Mical said calmly.

"Calm down! You want me to calm down! You haven't seen nothing yet..." And with that comment Atton stormed out of the cockpit and down the ramp of the _Ebon Hawk_. The only thing that was occupying his mind was finding her. Finding the only woman that he truly and deeply loved more than life itself. There was one more thought...the thought that he was going to throttle her for worrying him so much!

Atton pace quickened considerably as he walked past the used-to-be-Czerka offices. Something was wrong. This wasn't like Skye to just dissappear...she would have at least told someone where she was going and why. Atton searched for Skye in the Cantina and in the Ithorian's compound. She wasn't anywhere to be found. It was almost as if she had been wiped off the face of the galaxy altogether.

Atton was desperate now...he just had to find her. He _had_ to. He slumped up against a nearby wall...and slid to the floor. Head in his hands. Then a familiar voice made him stand up suddenly. He hadn't heard the voice for what seemed like an eternity. He stood straight and saluted.

"No need to suck up to me, Rand." Carth said as he waved the boy to accompany him into his room.

"Carth, I really don't have time for..." Carth sat in a chair next to the large window that showed the whole citadel station appartments.

"Yes, you do. You have time to hear me out. You're going to want to hear this, trust me." Carth tugged nervously at his collar.

By the tone of Carth's voice, Atton guessed that it was important and decided to not argue with him. He sat down in the chair adjacent to him. "Alright, you got my attention. What is it? More Sith Lords to destroy? Sorry, I'm kinda busy at the..."

Carth shot Atton a look that said he was being serious. "You're not making my job any easier, kid."

"Fine...what is it?" Atton sighed a weary resignation.

"It's...well it's about Skye."

"Where is she!" Atton seemed to hang on Carth's every word.

"She's gone, Atton."

"What do you mean gone?" It was the second time he had heard this today and he was really getting sick of it.

"I'm sorry, Atton." Carth looked down.

"Why? What happened!" It was then that Carth realized that she hadn't told Atton why she was leaving.

A sympathetic voice replaced the usual hard and firm one. "You don't know, do you? She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Obviously not!" Atton yelled.

"She left. She went to find Revan."

"She left to find Revan! You forced her into this, didn't you, Onasi!" Atton looked as if he was about to pounce on Carth, fists swinging.

"No! She came to me, she told me that she had to do this. That there was some great threat out there on the outer rim. That she was going to help Revan fight it. Don't look at me like that, Atton. I didn't urge her to go. In fact, I pleaded for her to stay. She said that it wasn't her choice to leave. That she was..." Carth paused and looked Atton straight in the eyes.

"What did she say!"

"She said...that she was doing this for you and the crew. To protect all of you."

Atton looked as if he had been struck in the heart. She left...because of him. This was too unbelievable. And for once in Atton Rand's life...he had no comeback. He just slumped back into his chair.

"I know how you feel." Carth said softly. "It isn't the easiest thing in the world to see your love...just leave."

Atton breathed. His heart was beating rapidly and so hard that he could feel it beating against his chest. "She didn't even warn me...or drop even the slightest hint..."

"Perhaps she thought it would be easier on all of you. I know I felt heartbroken and betrayed when Revan told me that she was going to the outer rim. Sometimes I wonder if I should've done more to stop her..." Carth sighed.

"I just can't believe..." He swallowed. Starting to comprehend what Skye had really gotten herself into...Atton's anger returned. "Why the Hell would she do something like this! She just saved the Galaxy for the love of the Force! She doesn't need to prove herself to anyone anymore!"

"That is just why she had to leave."

"What! Why do you say that!" Atton's voice was louder than he had meant it to be.

"She didn't need to prove anything to anyone." Carth began.

"If you're just going to repeat everything I say..."

"She left to prove herself...to herself." Carth said cryptically.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Atton yelled.

"Lower your voice. Yelling won't solve a damn thing now, will it?" Atton looked angrily at him. "Will it!"

"No...I guess not..." Atton grumbled reluctantly. "So what now?"

"I'm not sure. But you and your crew are free to stay here as long as needed. We will provide you with anything that you need."

"What I need is Skye. Can you give me that, Onasi?" Atton said dangerously.

Carth merely looked away from him, lost in his thoughts. Atton began to leave. Carth stood up and grabbed his shoulder.

"I almost forgot." He took out a small datapad. "She said she wanted me to give you this..."

Atton snatched it up quickly. He looked at it and nearly lost it then and there. He managed to say, "Thank...thank you." Before leaving towards the _Hawk_.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton stared at T3 who looked quizcally at him. Atton nodded.

"Alright, T3. I'm ready. Show the message.

A light emmited from the top of t3 down to in front of Atton. There stood the image of Skye Solo. She stood there with her hands folded in front of her. Her hair was brushed back like it always is. Atton nearly began crying when she began to speak.

_Atton, if you're watching this right now...you probably are so angry with me. You must understand that I did this for you...that I never would want to put you in any pain but I had to do this. I had to leave. Where I am right now is a place where I can't take anyone who I love. That is why I didn't bring any of the crew...and especially why I didn't bring you. If something were to happen to you on my account...I could never forgive myself._

_No words can describe how sorry I am. I am sorry that I put you and everyone else in danger when we went on that first mission. I'm sorry that my actions affected so many innocent people. I can't help but feel guilty for the deaths that I caused. No one deserves to die...no matter what their crime is. I wish there had been another way to accomplish this task. I wish there was another person to do this task. But...this is my destiny._

_I hate myself for leaving the way I did. I hate myself for going to the Mandalorian Wars like I did. I hate myself for making those stupid mistakes that caused the death of so many people. I hate the way that I try so hard to do make everyone happy...when i can't make myself happy. I hate the way that the crew loves me when I don't deserve their love. I hate the way I'm praised for fixing my own mistakes. And I hate myself...for the way I can't stop loving you._

_I promise only one thing, my love. If you have the same feelings, then wait for me. Wait for me and I promise that I will return. I know not when...but I'll understand if you find love with someone else. Please do not grieve for me or mourn me if my life is taken while I'm out here. I did this for you, Atton. For you and me. So we can one day live free without the constant threat of death...I love you...know that...know that..._

Atton stared numbly at the fading image. _She_ loved him. She _loved_ him. She loved _him._ His eyes were swollen with unshed tears. There was no words in the world that could console him right now. No smile or comforting gesture that could help him surpass his overwhelming emotions. He didn't know how he was going to go on...

"I love you too, Skye. I will wait. No matter how long. I will wait. I love you so much, I hope _you_ know that." Atton said to the empty space where Skye's image had once been.

**A/N: Review please! They are all very important! i can't get any better if people don't tell me what to do!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter is fairly short so sorry about that! I'm probably going to wrap this story up soon...so keep reaing and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own star Wars or KotOR 2.**

**Chapter 6**

"How long has he been in there?" Mira asked quietly.

"Quite a while. He just continued to play the message that Skye left him over and over again. He is heart broken." Mical said just as softly.

"Have you heard the message?"

"Only bits and pieces. It is quite hard to hear through solid steel." Mical sat down in a nearby chair. "He hasn't eaten anything and I'm worried that he might starve himself by accident."

"Than why aren't you doing anything like going in there and making him come out?" Mira asked.

The color in the disciple's face drained. "Um...I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"He really isn't in a particularly good mood...if you haven't already noticed." Mical answered.

"Oh, I've noticed. That's why I'm sending you." Mira neared Mical.

"No thanks. I would much prefer it to stay out-" Mira pushed him towards the cargo hold door. Mical shot her an angry glance which just made Mira laugh.

"Well, get moving." Mira said as she motioned him with her hands to go in.

Mical said something under his breath that Mira wasn't able to catch. Sadly. That would be the day, though. Hearing the disciple curse. Mira began to laugh again.

Mical began to turn the knob, but the door swung open and smacked him in the nose. Blood started to come out of his nose. He held it gingerly. Atton brushed right on by him seeming not to notice. Mira rushed over to Mical.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

Mical was about to say something but decided to hold his tongue. He just shot her another glance.

"I said that I was sorry, ok? Sheeesh, let it go." Mira headed towards the bunks and Mical headed towards the Medical room on the ship, shaking his head and holding his nose...trying to stop the blood flow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atton sat alone in the cockpit of the _Ebon Hawk_. The others had gone to dinner with Admiral Onasi. They had tried to persuade him to accompany them but he plainly refused the offer. He didn't feel like being around people right now. Unless 'people' included Skye. Which was obviously impossible. He missed her so much. Not a day had gone by when he hadn't been thinking of her. It was the only thing that kept his spirit up and alive. The false hope that she would one day return to him.

"Atton! Come quick!" Atton bolted from his chair and ran down the hall to find the crew bringing in a very wounded woman. She had cuts all over her arms and was bleeding profusely from her right side. Mical and Mandalore were carrying her gently to the medical room. Behind them came a very worried Admiral. Atton relaxed figuring that it was just some woman that they had found on the street or something.

"Who's she?" He asked calmly.

Carth frowned at him. "Revan."

Atton choked on his own spittle. He looked back to the woman who was now being treated by Mical. She was pretty beat up. And if that was what happened to her while she was in the Unknown Regions than what had happened to Skye?

"It can't be..."

"It is. That is Revan, former Dark Lord of the Sith. Now you see that this fragile woman is just another sentient like you or me. That is also the woman I love who is dying on that medical slab right now. So get out of my way..." Carth pushed past Atton.

Mandalore stood his way. "So help me, Canderous...get out of my way..."

"No, Carth. Let the boy work on her. He has more experience with this stuff than you or me combined. Chances are you'd just get in his way."

"But I can't just leave her alone..." Carth pleaded.

"Don't worry, Onasi. She'll make it. She always does." Mandalore thumped his worried friend on the back.

Carth slumped into a seat beside Atton.

"Revan went into the Unknown Regions." Atton said.

"Yeah, she did." Carth said.

"And look what happened to her. Carth, you don't think that Skye is...that she is..." Carth shook his head. Atton breathed. "What is she's hurt, Carth?"

"Skye is tough."

"She is, I agree." Atton leaned closer and lowered his voice. "But she was never as strong as Revan, Onasi."

"Atton..."

"I don't know why you talked me into staying here...I should've gone after her or something!" Atton said mostly to himself.

"Revan has stabalized. She's asked to see you, Atton." Carth looked more upset than worried now.

"Me? You sure it isn't Carth she wants to see, Mical?" Atton countered.

"I'm sure. Go on in." Atton walked reluctantly inside the small room.

"Rand? That you, Atton Rand?" Revan said. Her eyes were bandaged with a white cloth so she was unable to see.

"Yeah."

"It's about Skye." Revan lowered her voice and Atton leaned closer to hear her. "I'm so sorry, Atton."

"What happened? Where is she!" Panic and fear gripped Atton's heart. No matter how much he had prepared himself to hear the words...he couldn't believe her when she actually said them.

"Atton..." Revan gripped Atton's hand. "Skye is dead."

**A/N: Oh, did i leave a cliffhanger? Hehehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, hope you like it! Please review this if you read it...it'll help me become a better writer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SW or KOTOR 2.**

**Chapter 7**

Atton stared at the woman who lie in front of him. It couldn't be true...it just wasn't possible. Skye wasn't dead. He refused to believe it. It had to be a lie, some sick joke or prank that Revan was playing on him. He leaned back against the wall. He put his hand on his head and rubbed it gingerly. He felt like he was going to be very ill. Revan looked at him so sympathetically and sincerely that he couldn't help but believe the ugly truth that had been told to him.

"How?" Atton said fighting back tears. He was still Atton and he would try and keep what little dignity he had left.

"There was...an ambush. It was meant to capture me, or kill me..." Revan avoided his gaze. "They came out of nowhere. Sith assasins. We fought off...the main wave of them...but they just kept coming..."

"So it was a trap...meant for you." Atton said accusingly.

"I'm sorry, Atton. I know this is hard for you-"

"You have _no idea_ how I feel right now! Not a one!" Atton yelled.

"Are you going to..." Revan winced in pain, "be quiet and let me finish or are you going to act like a child some more?"

Atton remained silent.

"We were almost to the ship when the ship exploded in a big fireball..." Revan's gaze became pained. Her eyes showed how much death she had seen over the years and she looked like she was hundreds of years old inside.

Atton waited for more explanations but Revan remained silent. "Well? Then...then what happened?"

Revan said nothing.

"C'mon, Rev. I need to know...I need to know what happened to her." He said urgently.

"She was the closest to the ship. The explosion caught us both off guard, lucky for me I was farther. Skye she..." Revan paused as a few tears rolled down her cheek, "she was lying there...in a pool...in a pool of blood. I tried to heal her but...she had lost so much blood, Atton. I'm so sorry, I tried...the Force knows how much I tried, Atton..."

Revan began to cry and Atton felt guilty for yelling at the older woman earlier. Atton could sense the guilt rolling off of her, she felt guilty. Atton reached and grabbed her hand and gently sqeezed it.

"It...it wasn't your fault." Atton said, amazed at himself for not being as angry as he thought he would be.

Revan cried more. "You're right."

"What?"

"I don't know how you feel right now...and that scares me, Atton." Revan looked away. "I wish I knew how you feel so I could provide some comfort, but I don't know. I feel so...helpless."

Atton remained silent and began to leave the room. Revan reached out her hand and grabbed Atton's before he could leave. "There's something else that you must know."

"What, Rev?" Atton said quietly.

"I held her while she died, Atton. She kept saying that she failed you, that she had broken the promise she made to you about coming back." Revan smiled slightly as she remembered. "She said that she knew that you would wait for her because you were too stubborn to do something other than wait. She loved you, Atton. She wanted you to know that she loved and was sorry for what happened."

This time Atton did start to cry. He held it back as long as possible but it was inevitable. The woman whom he had loved with all his heart was dead. She had died, and he felt responsible for it. He should have tried to go after her or do something. Yet he had done nothing. Nothing but wait. _I'm sorry, Skye. I was the one who failed. I broke the promise that I made to you. I promised that I would protect you, and now you're dead._

Revan let go of Atton and walked quietly out of the med lab and past everyone eagerly awaiting some answers. Answers that would have to come from Revan because he was in too much pain to talk to anyone. He walked into the cockpit, close the door, and slumped into the pilot's seat. He finally let the tears, that he had kept bottled up for so long, loose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey Atton." Skye walked up to Atton and cupped his face with her hands._

_Atton looked away. "I failed you, Skye."_

_"What kind of attitude is that?" She smiled._

_"You're dead, Skye! I was supposed to protect you!" Atton said angrily._

_She leaned in and kissed him firmly on the lips. "I know...I also know that you feel guilty about it."_

_Atton began to protest. "No need denying it, my love. I know you too well..." she said._

_Atton looked away from her and towards the ground. "I'm sorry, Skye."_

_"Why? It isn't your fault...events happened that neither of us could control." She said nonchalantly._

_"How can you be so calm? You are dead, Skye!" Atton yelled._

_She cupped his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Atton, I love you."_

_"Love isn't going to bring you back to me, is it, Skye!" Atton began to cry._

_She wiped away one of his tears. "Atton, you are wrong about a lot of things...this being one of them."_

_Atton looked at her in amazement. "What...what are you talking about?"_

_She smiled. "I'm not dead, Atton. I'm alive."_

_"That...isn't possible. Revan said that you...that you..." Atton stuttered._

_"That I died? That is true...but only partially." Atton looked at her quizically. "Let me explain. I died, but the evil out here in the Unknown Regions had developed a medicine or something of the sort that puts a dead person in a tortuous state. Right now I'm being tortured...it really is quite painful y'know..."_

_"Then how are you talking to me?"_

_"Oh that...well I discovered a way to communicate with others telepathically. It's like I am throwing my mind outside my body. Lucky for me, and you, you were sleeping so I could communicate with you." She smiled triumphantly._

_Skye's image began to flicker and she looked around anxiously. She began to walk away._

_"Wait! Skye, don't leave! Tell me where you are!" Atton cried._

_"Oh, Force...they are..."Skye let out an ear-splitting scream. "I'm sorry..."_

_"No!" Atton rushed after her figure but it was gone. He fell to his knees and let a large sigh escape from his lips._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Atton, wake up! Wake up, Atton!" Mical shook Atton's shoulders roughly. The older man would not wake up and it was starting to make Mical worried.

"What? Huh? Mical! Stop shaking me!" Atton said as he pushed the blonde Jedi away.

"Are you alright?" Mical asked. Atton noticed that Mical's eyes were red.

"I'm fine...though you've looked like you've seen better days. Have you been...crying?" Atton asked.

Mical stood up and straightened his robes nervously. "No...no...I'm _fine_." He had to stress the last word out.

"You have been crying, haven't you?" Atton said, almost smiling.

Mical avoided his gaze. " I believe I was merely letting a few emotions take control of me...I'm fine now."

"Whatever you say...crying is still crying no matter hwo you phrase it."

Mical's look of nervousness turned to a look of anger. "How can you argue about something like that when you've just found out that Skye has...has..."

"Died?" Atton put his hands behind his head. "Because she isn't, Mical. That's why."

"What are you talking about?" Mical asked curiously.

"Long story. Just tell everyone that we're going on a little rescue mission." He said as he prepped the ship for hyperspace.

**A/N: REVIEW! Please and thank you!**


End file.
